El orgullo de una cazadora
by paula kagome maria
Summary: -No todos los humanos son buenos, no todos los demonios son malos-Destruir este mundo por el odio y egoísmo de dos corazones lastimados, podrán sanarse las heridas, podrá crearse una nueva realidad, construir un mundo sin prejuicios sobre las cenizas del dolor -Re-subido y editado-
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

_-Recuerdo_

**(*)Notas**

**Nota de la autora: **Aclaro borre el anterior fic por que siento sinceramente que no lo aborde bien, yo tenia una idea de como comenzarlo pero pensé que contando primero el pasado la historia central tendría mas sentido pero definitivamente no me gusto como quedo, me disculpo y por eso lo retomo de nuevo desde otro punto de vista, como lo tenia planeado desde un principio, sera una narración desde el punto de vista del narrador sabrán que piensa cada personaje y como se siente, gracias a lo que me siguieron en este proyecto y por eso es que lo re-edito por que quiero dar una buena historia, no algo aburrido que de verdad no salio, sin mas espero lo puedan disfrutar

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

**-No todos los humanos son buenos, no todos los demonios son malos-**

Sobre un empinado y peligroso acantilado se encontraba un majestuoso castillo, sus grandes murallas estaban manchadas con la sangre de inocentes, los jardines y patios exteriores solo eran un terreno árido sin vegetación ni vida, ocupado por armas y cadáveres, las marcas en las paredes de aquel tétrico castillo contaban la desesperación de sus victimas junto con mensajes escritos en la agonía de los últimos minutos de vida, organización contra demonios, ese era el nombre de aquel infernal lugar, temido, odiado, amado, venerado, justo e injusto, cada persona pensaba diferente pero todas concordaban en algo, aquel lugar apareció de la nada en medio de una de las peores tormentas que azoto al país, aparece solo de noche acompañando a la luna y escondiéndose del sol, cualquier persona que sea tan valiente o tonta como para entrar, encontrara dentro una muerte lenta y dolorosa, sumándose a los múltiples cadáveres que rodean la majestuosa edificación

En los pasillo poco iluminados puede verse una silueta femenina mirando desde un gran ventanal, perdida en sus recuerdos, su pasado no era mejor que su presente pero con el tiempo se olvida, volviéndose lejano, como sueños, ilusiones que parecen mas felices que la realidad, alguien la llamo en un susurro, volviendo a su realidad, antes de acudir al llamado vio fijamente los cadáveres, ella era la causante de esa masacre, Rin Kagamine, ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que tu corazón latió?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

En esa noche de luna llena se podía observar mucha actividad en la pequeña ciudad, era fin de semana, varias personas salían con sus amigos o familiares, las calles iluminadas y transitadas daban cierta confianza a sus habitantes, humanos a veces son muy tontos esas luces son solo una pequeña molestia para aquellos seres que se esconden en las sombras, justo ese día habían ferias en el centro de la ciudad por lo cual había una gran masa de personas allí, casi estaban invitando a los hambrientos seres a servirse del banquete, la ignorancia y felicidad de la gente los volvía ciegos, nadie le presto atención a la figura de un muchacho que se desplazaba con agilidad entre la multitud, su gabardina de cuero negro se confundía con una mancha en el panorama alegre y multicolor

La sombra camino hasta una torre de electricidad, sus mascotas estaban hambrientas y como un dueño responsable y orgulloso tenia que alimentarlos adecuadamente, poso su blanca mano en la caja de circuitos y esta reacciono de inmediato sobrecargando los fusibles, acto seguido las luces se apagaron dejando en completa oscuridad tres cuadras completas, al cabo de 5 segundos los gritos y alaridos de las personas comenzaron a llenar de pánico la ciudad entera, de la densa oscuridad salían hombres y mujeres arrastrándose les faltaba alguna extremidad o toda la parte inferior del cuerpo, nadie ayudo, como ratas los humanos se escondieron en sus casas o locales cercanos y pasaron la noche haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de auxilio

La luz del sol desvelo la escena del crimen, en las calles estaban tirados los restos sin vida de las personas, había uno que otro niño en las copas de los arboles algunos desafortunados vivos su inocencia había sido manchada de sangre no volverían a ser iguales, la majestuosa fuente del parque ya no tenia agua cristalina, estaba llena de una espesa y turbia sustancia roja, en varias paredes estaba escrito la palabra venganza y cerca a la caja de fusibles que estallo estaba marcado a fuego en una pared el nombre de alguien "Len kagamine, ha vuelto"

La policía y la unidad especial para estos casos conocidos como "cazadores" llego tarde, la gente no colaboro con ellos pues esas agencias habían perdido toda credibilidad ante los ciudadanos, su cargo se había rebajado a limpiadores y controladores de revueltas, los justicieros eran una extraña y macabra organización, nadie confiaba realmente en ellos pero los humanos encontraban satisfaccion, pensando que esas personas matarían a los culpables de sus desgracias pero sus acciones estaban por lejos de ser aceptadas, habían ordenes de captura y grandes recompensas por un poco de información sobre los miembros de aquella banda, pero como ya mencione, nadie ayudaba a la policía, los humanos sentían rencor contra los demonios y querían justicia, pero la justicia que ellos pedían solo podía ser saciada con sangre...a veces sangre inocente

Así es no todos los demonios son malos, como contraparte de la organización contra demonios estaba la agrupación de 10 demonios los cuales se encargaban de desatar fuertes masacres en compensación a las vidas inocentes de demonios que solo eran recolectores y no atacaban humanos, la guerra entre esos dos bandos solo involucraba civiles ya que nunca habían tenido roces directos, una lucha así era deshonrosa todos querían pararla pero a la vez no podían, no habían pistas, evidencia o testigos y cada vez los ataques a la población eran mas hostiles, el mundo estaba comenzando a sumirse en una época de oscuridad e incertidumbre, ¿Quien tendría la absoluta victoria?

* * *

><p>Hace 4 horas que las calles estaban totalmente desiertas ni los mas valientes se atrevían a salir después de que se ocultaba el sol, no después de la gran masacre en la ciudad Glasees, el sonido del motor de un carro rompió con el absoluto silencio, quien era tan valiente como para salir a esas horas e internarse en el oscuro bosque seguramente algún ser de otra dimensión, el carro salio del camino y se estaciono frente a un gran roble de su interior salio la capitana de los cazadores, Miku Hatsune, su inconfundible cabellera aquamarina ya rozaba el suelo, su siempre impecable imagen estaba deteriorada al parecer algo la tenia muy angustiada<p>

-Buenas noches mi querida hermana-Entre la espesa oscuridad del bosque apareció un muchacho mas alto que la capitana, aunque su cabello y ojos fueran aquamarino como los de su hermana mayor era inconfundible el color chillón en su cabellera, a diferencia de su hermana de sangre el era medio-demonio

-Mikuo...¿Porque me citas a estas horas?-Ella se veía claramente irritable y la actitud jovial de su pequeño hermano no mejoraban sus ánimos

-Pensé que querrías preguntarme sobre Len

-Sabes la verdad, no quiero volverme a meter en una de sus peleas

-Aunque no quieras, Len volvió y al parecer esta vez no se esta midiendo-Los dos se miraron fijamente, Mikuo lo entendía su hermana había salido muy lastimada desde la ultima confrontación, ella y el nombre de los cazadores habían caído-Sabes que esto podría convertirse en una verdadera guerra, golpes de estado, los humanos no saben como actuar ante la adversidad podrían cometer locuras

-Ya no tengo autoridad ni fuerzas para luchar contra esos dos necios, si quieren destruirse mutuamente, que lo hagan ya no me importa si lo destruyen todo con tal de obtener la victoria, ya sabremos como levantarnos-Sus palabras eran frías y llenas de una brutal honestidad, de verdad al mundo ya no le quedaba esperanza

**Continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

_-Recuerdo_

**(*)Notas**

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno hasta ahora vamos 4 personajes, en este fick habrán demonios, medio-demonios, humanos, bestias griegas pues son mis favoritas :3 también un poco de violencia y posiblemente podrían desarrollar odio hacia algún protagonista, a que bando apoyaran al de humanos de Rin o el de demonios de Len, sin mas acá el segundo capitulo, disfrútenlo y gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

La suave y tenue luz lunar revelaba los secretos de la densa oscuridad, mostrando en todo su esplendor el fantasmal castillo de la organización contra los demonios, sus grandes y maltratadas murallas escondían un poco la masacre que mostraban orgullosos a los visitantes o prisioneros advirtiéndoles que de ese lugar salias vivo si ese era su deseo, a simple vista se podría decir que es imposible acceder a esta edificación pues el peñasco donde se encuentra ubicada esta muy empinado y su superficie es rocosa e irregular, pero esa noche de luna llena en particular se podía observar la silueta grande y deforme de una criatura de tres metros, una bestia que a simple vista parecía un león pero de su cuello se desprendían dos cabezas de dragón con ojos rojos y un apesto aliento de azufre, con la fuerza de sus patas y alas de murciélago se fue impulsaba hasta llegar a la cima, allí a los pies del tétrico castillo la domadora de aquel ser se bajo de su lomo, recompenso a su fiel mascota con una golosina y unas palmaditas en su peluda cabeza de león

La domadora demoníaca era un poco baja pero de una esbelta figura, el uniforme militar negro con botones dorados hacia resaltar su lechosa piel, el rojo fuego de su cabello rizado y sus infernales rubíes que tenia como par de ojos, con pasos elegantes y firmes cruzo el portón sin inmutarse o molestarse siquiera por no pisar los cadáveres allí tirados, al llegar a la puerta principal de aquel castillo susurro unas palabras en un idioma maldito y pronuncio su nombre y rango-Teto Kasane la TamerInfernal-Su voz era dulce pero a la vez grave y tosca, sus ojos centellaron y la puerta se abrió mostrando que su interior estaba iluminado tenuemente por el fuego débil de las velas a diferencia del exterior, estaba muy limpio y bien decorado con cuadros de todos los integrantes de la organización

-Bienvenida mi Lady-Teto observo al mayordomo del castillo, era un hombre alto, delgado pero de contextura fuerte, su cabello era azul oscuro pero sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre delataban su demoníaco proceder, llevaba un uniforme clásico de mayordomo, en su cabeza se podían observar sus grandes cuernos de los cuales colgaban gruesas cadenas que simbolizaban que no era un demonio libre como los demás miembros, el era un fiel sirviente del líder de aquel lugar-No la esperábamos, a que se debe su repentina visita?

-Buenas noches Kaito, perdón por venir sin avisar, pero debo informarle algo urgente a todos los miembros

-Tranquila, todos están arriba esperándola-La sorpresa de la pelirroja fue breve, debía imaginarlo nada se les escapa a la organización, debía informar cuanto antes del ataque de los perros infernales, claramente no eran sus preciadas mascotas las responsables, había otro domador en el área, aunque por su desagradable masacre lo catalogaba como un novato, un profesional como ella no hubiera necesitado ni apagar las luces del sector

Seguía de cerca al mayordomo pues el castillo era bastante grande y sus pasillo a veces cambiaban de posición, luego de unos minutos llegaron a la sala de conferencias, Kaito se retiro, pero cuando se disponía a entrar un cuadro maltratado y rasgado llamo su atención, sintió una gran nostalgia al verlo, se podía apreciar si se miraba detenidamente que antes de ser rasgado en el estaban retratados dos hermanos pelirrosados con grandes sonrisas y ojos fucsia, pero ahora solo estaba la hermana menor, la imagen del mayor estaba rasgada y tachada con la palabra _"Traición"_, en la placa dorada del cuadro se podía leer perfectamente_ "Ted y Teto Kasane-TamerInfernal's"_

* * *

><p>En la oscura sala de conferencias se podían observar las sombras de los miembros élite de la organización, tres demonios y dos semi-demonios, cerca del gran ventanal se apreciaba la figura de una niña de 15 años, su cabello era como fibras de oro cayendo como cascada sobre su espalda, mantenía una mirada serie pero infantil, tras sus largas y rubias pestañas se escondían sus bellos ojos tan cristalinos y azules como un lago, esos ojos felinos no ocultaban lo travieso de su espíritu, su naturaleza maldadosa y engañosa, llevaba un vestido negro que consistía en un top de terciopelo y una falda pomposa con vuelos en la base, descansaba sobre un gran sillón rojo, se podía observar en la pared de aquella habitación el gran cuadro donde estaba ella, en su placa dorada solo decía <em>"Rin Kagamine" <em>dejando implícito que ella no tenia cargo estaba sobre todos, ese dulce niña era la fundadora y líder de la organización

En el segundo puesto se encontraba _"Luka Mengurine-SummonerBeast" _una medio-demonio que tenia el don de invocar grandes y temibles criaturas, su cabello al igual que su piel eran de un rosado pálido, sus ojos eran de un azul igual al de Rin pero su mirada era mas cálida y bondadosa, ella se encargaba personalmente de tranquilizar la ira de la demonio líder como mano derecha de Rin llevaba un vestido igual pero mas ajustado a su figura, al frente de Luka se encontraba "_Gumi Megpoid-CarrierKey" _como su rango lo indicaba era la encargada de la seguridad del castillo, tenia registro de cada integrante, visitante y ejecutado o esclavo de aquel lugar, nadie entraba o salia sin su permiso, se mantenía oculta con una gabardina negra apenas se podía distinguir el verde fosforescente de su cabello

Gumi daba un informe detallado a su líder pero quien verdaderamente la estaba escuchando era Luka, pues Rin tenia sus pensamientos en la masacre de Glasees era su ciudad protegida y le estaban reclamando la cabeza del demonio que causo tal estrago, no quería que este incidente desprestigiara su buen nombre tenia que atrapar al culpable lo antes posible, en un rincón de aquella sala de conferencia se encontraba _"Haku Yowane-Fetteredwitch" _La única bruja demonio de la organización, su cabello era largo y plateado pero estaba todo enmarañado y desordenado, llevaba un gran sombrero de cuero negro adornado por una cinta morada, sus ojos rojos eran apocado por una suave venda que recorría todo su cuerpo al igual que una gruesa cadena, no llevaba ropa alguna mas que correas negras de cuero que tapaban ciertas partes de su cuerpo, no conversaba con nadie y se mantenía oculta en las sombras

Al otro lado del cuarto se encontraban _"Kaai Yuki Heavenly-Allurement" _y_ "Meiko Bullet-With-Alcohol" _conversando animadamente, poseian cargos y personalidades muy iguales eran luchadoras a corta y larga distancia, Yuki era una sucumbo, tenia unos grandes cuernos de cordero y una larga cola negra que terminaba en punta, apesar de ser una demonio pura se caracterizaba por sus extrañas alas angelicales, su apariencia de una niña de 9 años la hacia ver tierna e inocente la mayoría de veces pero era muy fuerte y con sus flechas podía perforar cualquier obstáculo hasta llegar a su objetivo, Meiko era como su hermana mayor era una medio-demonio bastante experimentada compartían el color caoba de sus cabellos y vino tinto de sus ojos, Meiko usaba balas las cuales mojaba en veneno para asegurar que cualquier obstáculo como huesos o musculo se derritieran a su contacto perforando los órganos importante, ambas llevaban un vestido rojo que terminaba en una mini falda en golas y una capa negra en donde guardaban sus municiones

Todas estaban reunidas esperando a la sexta y tercera medio-demonio que conformaba la mesa élite, al llegar Teto todas se acomodaron y comenzó oficialmente la junta, Gumi dio inicio a la reunión y con su bolígrafo en mano estaba dispuesta de tomar nota de todo lo comentado y hablado en ella-El tema de esta junta es centralmente los atentados vividos los últimos meses en las diferentes ciudad protegidas por la organización, fueron exactamente 5 atentados...

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Primer atentado, Ciudad Abricotine<strong>_

_...Según los testigos desde la noche anterior al domingo se había reportado que una extraña figura se paseaba por el lago del gran parque, al principio no se le presto atención y se tacho como un simple indigente, pero esa cálida mañana dominguera de verano se vio nublada por gruesas nubes, casi todo el día solo estuvieron ahí ocultando el sol y volviéndose mas espesas, hasta que por la tarde aun cuando todos estaban preparados para la inminente lluvia, los habitantes salieron en ese día festivo, con casi toda la población en la calle, paso lo que todos esperaban, la lluvia comenzó salvajemente golpeando sin piedad las calles con gruesas gotas, pero no de agua aquellas gotas eran de un ácido especial el cual derritió las carpas, sombrillas y ropa de las personas, las tiendas y demás edificaciones estaban llenas de personas con poca o nada de ropa_

_La lluvia duro hasta el anochecer y se pudo observar en todo este transcurso que el hombre que caminaba por aquel parque nunca se refugio por lo que se cree que es un posible culpable... _

* * *

><p>-...Luego de investigar la zona y recolectar muestras del ácido se pudo concluir que aunque no es el mismo veneno que utiliza Meiko en sus balas tienen una composición parecida-Gumi termino el primer reporte y todos miraron fijamente a Meiko la cual solo gruño y frunció el seño<p>

-Soy la mejor haciendo venenos si quisiera hacer una travesura así al menos no me dejaría tan en evidencia, se mejores formas de hacer diluir la ropa, esa mezcla causo manchas en la piel no estaba limpia la hizo un principiante, mas que afectarme sus acusaciones me ofenden-Aunque estaba muy cabreada trataba de hablar con respeto a su superior, sabia que a su líder no se le debía alzar la voz

-No te estamos acusando-La fría y prepotente voz de Rin hablo en un tono divertido, todo esto le parecía gracioso desde su punto de vista, esos infantiles atentados solo eran travesuras de algún grupo que se creía con alguna clase de oportunidad contra ella-Se que no fuiste tu, jamas dudaría de tu lealtad, pero creo que tu mejor que nadie sabes quien pudo haber efectuado esta broma de mal gusto-Meiko se quedo de piedra, lo que le indico a todas que Rin había dado en el clavo, Teto sintió una clase de dejavú al acordarse que esas mismas palabras tiempo atrás habían sido dirigidas a ella-Muy bien, Gumi asignale a Meiko la ciudad de Zimmer, se que no volverás sin la cabeza del culpable-La pelirroja suspiro sin poder esconderlo, Rin solo sonrió ante esta acción, hace mucho tiempo que la domadora de bestias había tenido que traer la cabeza de su querido hermano mayor para probar su lealtad, ese día lloro todo lo de una vida y también desde ese día ocupo el lugar de Ted en la mesa élite

-Bien, Meiko y su guardia personal están asignadas a esa área, es su deber protegerla y cazar a cualquier demonio por mas inofensivo que sea-La castaña asintio

-Una limpieza masiva no se la puedes dejar a un solo escuadrón, yo me ofrezco para ayudar-Yuki alzo la mano, sabia que esta misión era dura para la mayor y no quería dejarla ir sola

-Lo siento Yuki pero ya esta asignada tu misión-Rin hablo tranquilamente cortando de raíz las exigencias de la pequeña y le dio la señal a Gumi para que leyera el siguiente informe

* * *

><p><em><strong>-...Segundo atentado, ciudad Tourton...<strong>_

_...Durante las festividades gastronómicas, muchas personas en los puestos de dulces notificaron que vieron a un hombre de traje negro muy extraño y sospechoso merodear por las diferentes casetas del lugar, luego de terminar su recorrido y haber probado todos los dulces, desapareció, pocos minutos después todos los dulces, platillos y demás aperitivos cobraron vida, aunque hubieron bastantes heridos nadie murió, fueron mas los daños materiales y emocionales, pues el festival quedo claramente arruinado bajando la moral de todos los ciudadanos..._

* * *

><p>-¡Un demonio que arruina un festival de dulces!, agh, seres como el deberían morir, quemadlos, córtalos en trocitos, lanza su cuerpo en una zanja y que muera dolorosamente-Hasta Rin se sorprendía a veces a causa del explosivo carácter de la menor<p>

-Que bien que tengas esa energía Yuki, pues es tu misión, podrás castigar a ese demonio arruina dulces-Rin hablo entre risas, el ambiente se calmo un poco por la emoción exagerada de la pequeña

-El siguiente reporte es para Haku-La bruja se hizo de piedra, no lo podía creer, una misión para ella sola, jamas podría hacerlo, tenia que ir con otra persona, ella no era una líder natural prefería seguir y esconderse en la sombra de Rin

-Yo no podría, soy mas útil bajo las ordenes directas de usted, mi lady-Rin suspiro, sabia por experiencia que la talentosa bruja desconfiaba de todo lo que hacia ella misma, no quería mandarla sola pero necesitaba extenderse para cubrir todas las áreas

-Haku no tienes de que preocuparte, es la ciudad Cassis cercana y pequeña como a ti te gusta, solo tienes que encontrar al causante del aumento reciente en el vandalismo...

-¡¿vándalos?!-Rin rodó los ojos casi poniéndolos en blanco

-No, solo es un pequeño medio-demonio que pinta grafitos obscenos, roba de noche y esta armando disturbios, atrapalo y tráelo ante mi, yo decidiré su castigo-Haku aun le temblaban las manos pero igual acepto el encargo, Gumi tomo el cuarto y ultimo informe que tenia, el quinto atentado no estaba aun registrado y la que tenia la información era Teto así que decidió hablar rápido para asignar la ultima misión

-La ultima misión es para Luka...-La cara de sorpresa de la pelirrosa, le saco una sonrisa inocente a Rin que hizo una señal para que Gumi diera los detalles

* * *

><p><strong><em>-...Cuarto atentado, Ciudad Licorelle...-<em>**

_...Nadie pudo decir con exactitud cuando comenzó, pero todos concuerdan que antes del gran ataque fueron apareciendo gradualmente pequeños osos de color negro, al igual que corderos y jabalíes, todos concordamos que eran un pequeño entrenamiento para lo que luego azoto la ciudad, sin previo aviso una estampida de varios animales cubiertos por una sombra negra arraso con todo a su paso recorriendo toda la carretera principal de la ciudad, pequeños grupos de venados o cebras se separaron del gran grupo y entrando en los establecimientos cercanos o avenidas maximizando los heridos y los daños a la propiedad, aunque no se le vio merodeando por ahí, varios testigos afirmar haber visto a un encapuchado sobre el gran oso negro que lideraba la turba furiosa de animales..._

* * *

><p>-...Estos días siguen los abistamientos de criaturas negras e inusuales por lo que el culpable debe estar todavía en la zona<p>

-Que dices Luka podría ser un invocador?-La pregunta era colectiva pero solo Rin la dijo en voz alta

-Aunque eso fuera posible, una turba de animales es algo que hasta a mi me cuesta

-Entonces cabe la posibilidad que sea un demonio de sangre pura-Meiko no se imaginaba algo tan problemático como un demonio invocador, eso si podría ser de temer-Tal vez sea peligroso mandar sola a Luka-Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con esa afirmación

-Creo que por esa razón, Teto debería acompañar a Luka, ella como domadora debería aligerar la carga si llegasen a ponerse la cosa difícil

-Bien entonces la misión también quedara encomendada a Teto-La dos se miraron un largo rato, se sonrieron y asintieron a la orden-Bueno dando fin a este tema-Rin se levanto de su sillón y camino hacia el ventanal, dándole la espalda a sus compañeras-Dime que noticias tiene de la masacre en Glasees-Teto entendió rápidamente que se dirigía a ella

La domadora se levanto elegantemente y con una reverencia se dispuso a dar su informe-Joven ama, las noticias que traigo se que la perturbaran enormemente...

* * *

><p><strong><em>-...Masacre en Glasees...<em>**

_Justo estaba patrullando los bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, se muy bien que en lo profundo del bosque hay una entrada al inframundo y por allí se escapan con frecuencia perros callejeros, es imposible cerrarla así que solo me queda llevar a los perros demoníacos devuelta y con el olor a vainilla alejarlos de la entrada, en ese momento justo estaba trayendo de regreso a cinco perros perdidos, cuando me encontré a solo unos metros de la entrada a un demonio encapuchado, llevaba de paseo a 6 perros, al verlo obviamente trate de detenerlo pero no contaba con la posibilidad de que mi contrincante me noqueara de un limpio y seco golpe _

_Me desperté bastante aturdida y sorprendida con el hecho de estar viva, cuando me recupere me di cuenta de dos cosas, los perros que llevaba conmigo ya no estaban y por la posición del sol llevaba inconsciente unas 15 horas mínimo, paso un tiempo pero apenas me entere de la masacre fui a investigarla, el desagradable escenario me dio a entender que aunque era un hábil luchador no sabia domar bestias, antes de cualquier movimiento decidí investigar para tener pruebas que presentar ante el consejo...no tuve que buscar mucho pues el demonio mostró con mucho orgullo su identidad..._

* * *

><p>-...No se si es su verdadera identidad pero se identifico como...-Rin se mantenía seria aun dándoles la espalda, Teto se preparo para la inminente explosión cerro los ojos y con mucha amargura pronuncio ese maldito nombre-...Len kagamine-Todas tenían expresiones diferentes, Luka, Gumi y Meiko eran con ella las mas antiguas de aquella organización y a las tres casi se les cae la quijada por la mención de ese nombre, Luka miro con temor a Rin, Meiko golpeo la mesa estallando en ira, Gumi solo murmuro maldiciones, las otras dos se mantenían expectantes, solo habían escuchado rumores no se imaginaban el peso de aquella confesión<p>

Tenia miedo pero como Luka también observo a Rin, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus manos estaban hechas puño y de sus palmas salían gruesas gotas de sangre, nadie dijo nada por algunos minutos esperando alguna orden de su superior, ese chico perturbaba tanto a esa poderosa demonio, acaso la había dejado sin palabras esa información, Yuki salto del susto cuando el gran ventanal se rompió, los fragmentos volaron en todas direcciones, para que ocultar su ira, una retorcida sonrisa se formo en los labios de Rin-Hasta que al fin aparecer pequeña rata...-Casi escupió las palabras cargadas de veneno, esta vez el no escaparía, lo ejecutaría y colgaría la cabeza de su querido hermano gemelo como un premio en su oficina

**Continuara**


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

_-Recuerdo_

**(*)Notas**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

En las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba un bar viejo y maloliente, paredes de madera sin pintar, piso chirriante, mesas manchadas y llenas de chicles debajo, sillas que apenas se mantenían ante el peso de sus ocupantes, bebidas viejas y comida grasienta, todos los clientes esa noche eran hombres, algunos tomaban como si no hubiera mañana, otros devolvían todo el licor en los baños y uno que otro se encontraba apostándolo todo en el billar, las camareras no eran jovencitas con esculturales cuerpo, piernas suaves o esbeltas y una estrecha cintura, todas eran mujeres mayores que mantenían a raya a los clientes, su papel era mas como sus madres o esposas que como amantes nocturnas, pero entre todos esos adultos alcoholizados se encontraba un joven que no aparentaba mas de 15 años, sus facciones eran masculinas y poco joviales al parecer esa noche no estaba de humor, ni siquiera cinco copas de ese intoxicarte alcohol le habían aumentado los ánimos, sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre centellaron con maldad, no había venido a ese mugriento bar para divertirse o beber estaba buscando sujetos de prueba

-Hey! Meito, ¿otra vez por estos lugares?-llamo cariñosamente la camarera mas vieja del lugar, el muchacho sonrió al reconocer a su progenitora

-Vengo por otro sujeto de prueba-La mujer frunció su seño pronunciadamente haciendo que su frente se llenara de incontables arrugas-Y decidí pasar y saludarte

-Eso ni tu mismo te lo crees, pero esta vez acabaste muy rápido

-Si, cada vez estoy mas cerca de crear mi propio veneno, potente, corrosivo, sin posible antídoto, pero estos inservibles humanos mueren muy rápido-El joven escupió con odio aquellas palabras

-Esta bien, hay algunos hombres que simplemente están estorbando por aquí-Meito le sonrió a su adorada madre, una sucubo bastante experimentada tenia ese bar para atraer hombres que nadie extrañaría, luego de sacar lo que necesita de cada individuo se los regalaba a el, se recargo en el respaldo de la silla esperando a su próxima victima, luego de los 20 minutos de siempre abandono el bar y en su auto ya habían tres hombres gordos y profundamente dormidos, un dia de estos debía darle un regalo a esa mujer, se puso en marcha hasta llegar al otro lado de la ciudad allí estaciono su auto en la cochera y sin dificultad metió a los hombres a la casa para posteriormente amordazarlos, taparles lo ojos y atarlos bien a la pared, su ataque con ácido a la ciudad solo era parte del primer paso, pero para el segundo paso necesitaba perfeccionar el veneno, miro como un hombre se despertaba, este miro con horror su estado y luego lo miro a el esto produjo que el bello adolescente formara una macabra y retorcida sonrisa, se quito el buzo que lo cubría por completo, su cabello cayo largo por su espalda, de un color achocolatado, ya con ese regordete humano despierto no había mas tiempo que perder, se ato su cabello y se concentro en las múltiples mezclas que le inyectaría a ese hombre, pero esta vez no se permitiría el descuido de quedar sin muestras, con una cierra de gruesos dientes se dirigió a su aterrorizada victima, esa seria una noche larga de duro trabajo

* * *

><p>Aun cuando las calles de ese lugar estaban iluminadas, alrededor de esa figura demoníaca todo era oscuridad, era un chico de 18 años pero su estado casi famélico, sus ojeras negras que apocaban el brillo rojo de sus ojos y su cabello sucio y canoso lo hacían ver como un viejo, le dio una ultima inhalada a su cigarrillo ya no le quedaba mas nicotina, gruño un poco y lo lanzo con los otros cigarrillos, no había dejado de fumar solo ese pequeño vicio humano lograba calmarlo un poco, sintió la presencia mágica de una bruja y el olor le resulto desagradablemente familiar<p>

-Sabia que te mandarían a ti para solucionar los pequeños disturbios-Aunque la bruja se había mantenido invisible ante cualquier ojo, sea demonio o humano, el podía sentirla y olerla a kilómetros de distancia, aquella mujer comenzó a materializarse sorprendida

-¿Dell?-Haku no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, el demonio solo la miro molesto

-¿Sorprendida por mi aspecto?, no se que esperabas-El chico se incorporo y la miro fijamente, el cuerpo de ella se estremeció ante la gélida mirada de su antes mejor amigo-Después de succionar mis poderes y sellarme no he podido parar de envejecer

-No vengas a reclamarme, te lo merecías-Un gruñido ronco escapo de la garganta de Dell

-Sabes bien que no lo merecía, solo seguía tus ordenes-Haku sonrió socarronamente, ¿acaso esa bruja había estado actuando?-Solo eres una farsante

-Aun me guardas rencor, te recuerdo nuestro contrato, tu vida me pertenecía y sigue siendo mía-El moribundo chico solo apretó sus dientes con fuerza

-Tienes razón, pero eso no te daba el derecho de usarnos como lo hiciste, ademas no solo usaste asistentes también a tus amigos y familiares-La bruja solo frunció el seño y con delicadeza se quito la venda de sus ojos los cuales reaccionaron ante la luz lunar volviéndose alargados y felinos

-Deja de vivir en el pasado, estaba cansada de ser la protectora de esos seres inútiles y débiles

-Entonces ahora haces el papel de un ser inútil y débil

-Así es, me divierte engañar a esas tontas-ella se acomoda mejor su sombrero y se da la vuelta-Pero me sorprende el hecho de que hayas sobrevivido, tu nunca fuiste como los demás, como muestra de que valoro tus habilidades, también por que mientras estuviste bajo mis ordenes me serviste diligentemente-La bruja saca una pequeña bola de energía y un contrato-Te dejare libre pequeño Dell y como regalo de despedida dejaras esa carne humana y renacerás como un demonio completo-Haku desintegro el contrato, invoco en la bola de energía la llama del felix, Dell miro sorprendido como la bola comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor

-NO QUIERO-La llama comenzó a envolverlo-Déjame morir, solo quería verte una ultima vez...-No pudo evitar llorar-...No quiero olvidarte...aunque duela

-Oh querido, tu destino en este mundo apenas esta comenzando-La bruja emprendió su regreso, el fuego comenzó a devorarlo todo, hasta los recuerdos mas preciados para Dell

* * *

><p><em>Nací como un humano ordinario sin talentos ni apariencia destacable, en una familia y país disfuncional, con problemas sociales que nunca me permitieron disfrutar de la amistad o del amor, creciendo como un árbol, sin hacer nada relevante en mi vida, mi muerte no fue ninguna desgracia, mi corazón solo era tan débil como mis sueños y ambiciones, pero mi verdadera existencia comenzó cuando abandone mi cuerpo terrenal, aun no se que vio ella en mi pobre alma, pero al verme su mirada brillo con intensidad y casi de inmediato me convirtió en su lacayo, mi alma en verdad nunca fue mía y me sentí feliz de que perteneciera a mi salvadora<em>

_Ella era una bruja poderosa y de alta categoría en el infierno, su castillo estaba ubicada en la ciudad demoníaca junto al rió de lava en donde siempre habían almas en pena llorando y gritando, en aquel castillo vivía toda la familia de Haku y algunos amigos cercanos, era acogedor y no tarde en acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida, me esforcé cada día de mi ahora eterna existencia a complacer las ordenes de mi ama, la admiraba, y llegue a enamorarme de ella, un amor alocado, pues nunca aspire a nada mas que ser su fiel sirviente era feliz solo con estar a su lado y ayudarla a proteger todo lo que ella mas amaba pero todo al final era una mascara_

**_El amor...Luce bien en novelas que venden finales perfectos_**

_Todo ocurrió con un demonio que escapaba desesperadamente de Rin Kagamine y su en ese entonces pequeño grupo de cazadoras, el demonio era amigo de Haku así que le pidió protección, ella gustosa lo acojio y preparo a todos para defender el castillo y eliminar la pequeña molestia en la que se había convertido esa niñita, pero subestimamos a la pequeña pesadilla rubia, casi sin esfuerzo alguno venció y elimino a todos los asistentes, ella era veloz y sus uñas eran tan afiladas como una cuchillas pero lo mas letal eran sus ojos azules, siempre era una maldición poseer ojos de diferente color al rojo habitual de los demonios, sin esfuerzo alguno despojaba a las almas moribundas de dignidad alguna y las arrojaba con los demás condenados, el invocador y la domadora que la acompañaban mataron a la familia y amigos de Haku sin compasión hasta llegar al demonio que buscaban, el cual encadenaron __  
><em>

_Estaba furioso pero me sorprendió el hecho de que Haku estaba tranquila aun cuando todos sus seres queridos habían muerto, ella se veia algo perdida, una expresión de horror pero a la vez admiración se instalo en su cara y con frías palabras me ordeno que fuera a luchar contra esas tres, obedecí sin pensarlo y ataque ferozmente a Rin, sus ojos no me lastimaban mi alma estaba vacía de ella no podía sacar nada, lo único que me impulsaba era mi devoción a mi ama, embestía salvajemente y trataba de agarrar su cuello para estrangular a esa infernal criatura y vengar la muerte de los habitantes del castillo_

_Tenia a Rin debajo de mi, rasguñaba mis brazos intentando desesperadamente que soltara su frágil y blanco cuello, el cual estaba adquiriendo un color morado por la presión de mis dedos, pronto sentí que dejo de luchar cayendo inconsciente, pero no logre matarla, una fuerte onda de fuego me tumbo, al tratar de reincorporarme del suelo, sentí como un bastón me atravesaba y empalaba en la tierra, gire mi cabeza y desee haber muerte en ese instante, arriba de mi estaba Haku, como si yo no fuera mas que un simple insecto saco el bastón de mi espalda baja y me golpeo en el rostro dejándome inconsciente_

**_No te vayas amor que aunque duelas no quiero dejarte..._**

* * *

><p>Lejos de las luces de la gran ciudad, en una pequeña área verde cerca de la zona escolar, se encontraba un adolescente y un hombre ya adulto, el menor portaba el uniforme de una secundaria cercana, que consistía en un pantalón suelto café, una camisa manga corta blanca y una corbata roja, tenia el cabello tinturado de un negro bastante oscuro para esconder sus raíces rosadas, llevaba unas gafas que agrandaban sus ojos los cuales perdían su brillo azul, el mayor llevaba una gabardina negra, mas parecía una sombra que una persona<p>

-Hey viejo, ya estoy cansado podemos seguir mañana-El joven adulto gruño, pero vio que su estudiante aunque talentoso y fuerte, ya había llegado a su limite lo mejor era descansar, agarro a las criaturas antes invocadas y las guardo, el joven se desplomo en el suelo exhausto y vio como su maestro desaparecía entre las sombras pues se acercaba el vigilante del area, hace un tiempo que practicaba después de clases, su don como medio-demonio la invocación, antes solo invocaba por diversion pequeños insectos pero desde que conoció al Señor T como el cariñosamente lo llamaba al desconocer el nombre del mayor, ademas que en poco tiempo le había agarrado cariño a su mentor, aunque este era un hombre enigmático y de pocas palabras, pero en el fondo era muy paternal

-Luki, de nuevo rondando hasta tarde-El vigilante era aun joven y muy jovial, ya lo había atrapado varias noche rondando a altas horas de la noche por allí, solo le daba una advertencia y lo devolvía a casa y ese día fue igual, cuando el joven estudiante llego a casa, pudo oler la deliciosa comida que preparaba el señor T, hoy al parecer era carne, su tripa rugió con ferocidad los entrenamiento lo dejaban hambriento, así que se sentó en la mesa y rápidamente el Bistec casi crudo fue servido, Luki se retiro las gafas y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y en un dos por tres el bistec había desaparecido del plato, ya satisfecho vio que su mentor se encontraba mas callado de lo habitual

-¿Pasa algo, señor T?-El adulto ya no tenia su gabardina, así que se podía apreciar su alto y fornido cuerpo, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta en espiral del color del fuego al igual que sus ojos

-Creo que fue imprudente la estampida que provocaste-Ya se le hacia raro que el mayor no lo hubiera regañado antes, ¿pero por que ahora?

-No había estudiado y tenia muchos trabajos atrasados, solo quería atrasar un poco las clases para tener tiempo-Había sido extremo pero sus notas seguían altas, sus profesores complacidos, sus padres felices y la beca estable

-No te estoy regañando pero ese movimiento pudo poner en alerta a ciertas personas que no dudarían en cortarte la cabeza-Luki se puso nervioso, efectuar esa pequeña travesura podía significar tener al Grupo Anti-demonios respirandole en la nuca-Si empiezan a rondar tendremos que suspender las clases, tu estarás seguro aun no pueden diferenciar a los medio-demonios pero yo tendré que alejarme

-Lo siento no pensé mucho en las consecuencias-El señor T solo sonrió y sobo la cabeza de su joven pupilo

-Creare una distracción en una ciudad mas alejada para que no pongan sus ojos en esta-Sin esperar respuesta se desvaneció en las sombras como de costumbre

Pasaron varios días sin noticias de su maestro, pero habían rumores de que dos integrantes de la élite de los Anti-demonios estaba por allí, vigilando cualquier actividad sospechosa y ya habían cazado a tres demonios de la zona, lo mejor era manejar un perfil bajo hasta que los cazadores se fueran

* * *

><p>Era una tarde tranquila para los niños de la ciudad Tourton, las niñas jugaban entre ellas y los niños se la pasaban en las canchas con su balón, parecía todo muy tranquilo pero la verdad es que las autoridades y los padres estaban nerviosos, desde el atentado con los dulces, niños y niñas habían estado desapareciendo, apenas los relojes marcaban las 6 los padres preocupados encerraban a sus hijos y las calles quedaban desiertas y por ellas paseaban los uniformados vigilando que ninguna persona sospechosa merodeara por ahí<p>

Pero entre los arbustos y los pequeños rincones oscuros se movía la pequeña figura de una niña de 9 años, llevaba un vestido rojo y debajo una camiseta blanca de maga corta, su cabello negro estaba recogido en dos moñas altas, camino hasta un parque y encontró debajo de los columpios a su querido oso de felpa, el cual había dejado olvidado por error esa tarde-Señor oso, volvamos rápido a casa-con felicidad agarro a su felpudo amigo pero su vuelta a casa fue interrumpida por la figura de un adulto joven, al principio se asusto pero la apariencia de ese adulto parecía a la de un profesor, cabello castaño corto bien peinado y ojos negros, vestia un traje negro de oficina con una corbata azul

-Es peligroso estar en el parque a estas horas, pequeña-El adulto le sonrió calidamente y la niña se sonrojo sonriendo de manera timida

-No podía dormir sin el señor oso-La pequeña bajo la cabeza muy avergonzada, antes esta tierna acción los ojos del adulto brillaron de una manera inusual

-Lo entiendo, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?-Extendió su mano a la altura de la pequeña

-Si, muchas gracias señor-La niña muy sonrojada tomo con delicadeza la mano del joven adulto

-Llámame Kiyoteru, ¿Cual es tu nombre, pequeña?-Los dos comenzaron a caminar por la calle que inexplicablemente estaba mas oscura de lo que la niña recordaba

-Mi nombre es Yuki

**Continuara**

****Nota de la autora:**** Me demore en este capitulo por que quería profundizar en los integrantes del grupo que le hará la vida imposible a Rin y las demás si me falto algo me avisan, no sabia si poner el pasado de Dell pensé que podría no ser muy interesante pero me parecio importante me dicen que piensan, para aclarar ellos aun no son un grupo ni se conocen solo atacan por diferentes razones, ya cuando sean un grupo harán a la humanidad sufrir xd, bien sin nada mas que decir, gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

_-Recuerdo_

**(*)Notas**

******Nota de la autora: ******Bueno aqui con otro capitulo, respondo comentarios en general, claro que existen personas que pasan por esta vida sin pena, ni gloria, hay un piso especial para ellos en el infierno :3 por otra parte les molesta una relación loli entre Yuki y Kiyoteru, esto es clasificación T xd no haré nada explicito solo les advierto, luego hare un pequeño extra de los personajes de este fick, también perdón por demorar no era mi intención pero estaba en exámenes pero ahora soy libre ya que estoy en vacaciones y tal vez actualice con mayor frecuencia depende de los comentarios, sin mas disfrútenlo

* * *

><p>La central policíaca de la gran metrópolis estaba atiborrada de trabajo, pero como diligentes defensores de la ley mandaron a una persona capacitada para resolver las desapariciones en la ciudad de Tourton, aunque la detective Miku era inesperadamente nueva en esta área se defendía muy bien y por su antiguo trabajo sus superiores contaban con que manejaría el caso con profesionalismo, fue grata la sorpresa cuando en el reporte de la novata encontraron una explicación a las desapariciones ademas de pruebas concretas y casos exactos, solo quedaba mandarle refuerzos, ella era una ex-capitana seguro sabría que hacer, como petición especial le mandaron a sus antiguos camaradas, Piko y Miki Utatane, ellos aceptaron con gusto pues siempre considerarían a Miku su capitana<p>

-Miki Utatane reportándose-Se anuncio en forma de saludo una joven pelirroja

-Vamos nunca estuvimos en el ejercito-Se burlo un peliplateado bastante joven

-Chicos me alegra que vinieran-La detective deja su actitud seria y los abraza casi ahogando a los dos jóvenes-Saben que si no fuera serio jamas los volvería a exponer-Los chicos solo se ríen, en su inmensa familia ellos eran bastante cercanos aunque muy diferentes entre si, los dos jóvenes como la peliverde poseían una logetividad mayor de vida que la humana gracias a su pequeña parte demonio, a diferencia de la mayoría de su familia que eran casi inmortales

-Tranquila, cuéntanos los pormenores de esta misión-Miku no puede evitarlo y recuerda la ultima misión que efectuaron juntos, un total fracaso que gracias a los dioses no se había cobrado sus vidas, aunque se prometió no volver a meterse en las peleas de sus familiares demonios allí los tenían, lo peor es que se sentía otra vez como un simple peón en donde sus dos jóvenes primos eran los crueles jugadores

-Se los contare pero tratemos esta vez de no meternos muy a fondo, solo debemos garantizar la seguridad de los civiles, recuérdenlo no somos héroes-Ahora todos compartían el mismo recuerdo, con una sonrisa mas apagada los jóvenes asintieron y Miku saco los papeles de su investigación-Mirando con detenimiento el ataque de los dulces, me di cuenta que solo había sido una distracción

-¿Cual era el objetivo?

-Ese es el problema, el objetivo eran los niños, pero el día del incidente no desapareció ninguno sino días después, así que visite y entreviste a los niños buscando mas testimonios de aquel incidente, al hablar con los niños parecían muy perdidos, casi como meros muñecos con respuestas pre-grabadas, llegue a la conclusión que el día del incidente si secuestraron a todos los niños...solo que los remplazaron con marionetas.

* * *

><p>Entre los enormes robles se encontraba un demonio peliverde, miro a su alrededor y suspiro aliviado, había perdido a su perseguidor o eso era lo que el creía, un paso en falso hizo que la rama bajo sus pies crujiera no entro en pánico cuando la gravedad lo atrajo sorpresivamente al suelo, el era un demonio con instintos felinos rápidamente se dio la vuelta para caer de pie pero cuan grande fue su sorpresa cuando sus pies no tocaron el suelo sino que lo atravesaron, es momento del pánico pensó horrorizado el demonio cuando su caída termino destinándolo al cautiverio de una jaula<p>

-Hola querido primo-Su captor era el demonio del cual huía ademas de ser un indeseable familiar suyo-Sabes que me gusta jugar contigo al gato y al ratón pero, esta vez no estoy de humor para juegos

-Lo siento, pero esta vez no te ayudare-Su pequeño primo camino lentamente hasta el, al salir de las sombras pudo notar que su "querido" primo había cambiado bastante, tenia su rubio pelo mas largo ademas de sus nuevos mechones rojos, seguramente su tía no estaba contenta con la etapa rebelde de su adorado hijo menor, ahora entendía el humor de perros que se gastaba la mayor parte del tiempo

-¿QUE?, pero somos familia, casi-hermanos, me estas dando la espalda-Que melodramático es el pequeño demonio

-No te estoy dando la espalda, la ultima vez que te ayude con uno de tus planes...uh...no quiero recordarlo...mejor volvamos a casa, Tia Lily te ha estado buscando

-Mikuo...¿pero que mierda te paso?, desde cuando eres el hijo y sobrino ejemplar, déjale ese papel a tu odiosa hermana mayor

-Bastan Len, por nuestra culpa ella perdió su puesto, su credibilidad ante la sociedad...arruinamos su vida, jamas me perdonare-El demonio rubio no puedo evitar reírse de forma burlona y descarada, eso exaspero al mayor-Estoy hablando enserio Len, hicimos cosas horribles, no lo volveré hacer

-De todos los demonios que conozco, TU eras el ultimo que creía que saldría con esta estupidez-Trato de calmarse quería que el antiguo Mikuo volviera, seguramente lejos de su maravillosa influencia, la cabeza hueca de Miku le había llenado la cabeza con ideas de paz entre los humanos y los demonios y tal vez una que otra chorrada sobre lo que esta bien y mal, el devolvería a su preciado primo al camino correcto de un demonio de su stirpe

-No es una estupidez, búscate a otros que estén dispuestos a destruir el mundo

-No quiero destruir el mundo

-Tienes razón destruir el mundo es solo una consecuencia de tu verdadero objetivo

-Pues te equivocas, este tiempo fuera cambio mi forma de pensar, mis metas y mis sueños...-El demonio callo un momento y miro fijamente a Mikuo con una sonrisa sincera-...Ya no quiero destruir a Rin

-¡¿EEEHHHHH?!

* * *

><p>En las tierras alejadas y olvidadas por los humanos se erguían la ciudad de Transilvania con sus maravillosas arquitecturas, grandes bosques e inexistentes carreteras o entradas, solo seres de gran poder podían llegar al corazón de este lugar, las calles estaban desiertas ya que habían rumores de que las bestias que tenia por hijos la duquesa Lily iban a venir a una cena familiar, nadie quería estar afuera cuando la inevitable pelea entre esos dos comenzara, pero cuando los gemelos llegaron a la mansión no se escucho gritos, explosiones nada, completa paz<p>

-En mi ultima visita la ciudad estaba mas animada-Comento el hermano menor Len, mientras cortaba con tranquilidad su carne

-En tu ultima visita la Reina Lilith seguía viva-Dijo con pesar la madre de esos dos demonios, una mujer hermosa con cabello rubio y ojos azules igual que sus dos hermosos gemelos

-Tienes razón, pero las princesas están haciendo un buen trabajo

-Si, pero extrañamos a su majestad Lilith-Madre e Hijo charlaban amenamente, pero Rin la mayor de los gemelos no estaba para nada contenta con la reunión, su mal humor se reflejaba en una horribles ojeras bajo sus ojos

-¿Que pasa Rin?, te comieron la lengua los perros demoníacos?-Su madre se rió y Rin solo pudo fruncir el seño, no entendía las acciones de su insoportable hermano, no la atacaba y estaba comiendo junto a ella sin ninguna protección y sonriendole como si de verdad se llevaran bien, ella se limito a sonreír amargamente y seguir el juego

-He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, extrañaba estar en familia con mi querida madre y mi pequeño hermanito-Len sonrió satisfecho y abrazo a su hermana la cual sorpresivamente correspondio, su progenitora estaba sorprendida y se preguntaba si de verdad esos eran sus hijos

**Continuara**


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

_-Recuerdo_

**(*)Notas**

******Nota de la autora: ******Luego de un buen rato publico este nuevo capitulo, algo corto y con un poco mas de historia, espero lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

-No te creo...-Mikuo estaba sorprendido, si el había cambiado su primo era irreconocible, el era testigo del odio que se sentían mutuamente los dos gemelos

-Créeme, el plan para el que te pido ayuda, no es para luchar contra Rin-Ahora que tenia toda la atención del peliverde, aprovecho y buscaron un lugar mas cómodo para hablar, decidieron elegir un silencioso puesto de comida rápida en mitad de la carretera que cruzaba el bosque donde habían estado persiguiéndose mutuamente

-¿Que planeas ahora?-Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en la mesa del rincón, esperando las hamburguesas que habían ordenado

-No se por donde empezar...-Len saco una carta-...Mi exilio se venció, dicen que no encontraron pruebas suficientes para acusarme por la muerte de la Reina Lilith

-Esos son buenas noticias, te dije que la justicia demoníaca haría su trabajo y eres inocente, así que estas libre

-No fue la justicia demoníaca, Neru me ayudo

-¿La princesa Neru?-Mikuo sabia que la chiquilla estaba enamorada de Len, pero era la muerte de su madre, tenia que estar seguro que hablaban de la misma demonio

-Si la misma-En ese momento llego la comida, después de la carrera ambos demonios tenían hambre así que primero devoraron su hamburguesa

-Esa pequeña acosadora-comento Mikuo con la boca llena, Len solo sonrió y terminando se dispuso a continuar con su relato

-Neru creyó en mi inocencia, pero aun así mis acciones ayudaron a que el ataque contra su majestad fuera un éxito...así que como pago por mi insolencia hacia la corona prometí encontrar al asesino de la reina

-Jamas lo encontraras, olvídate de esa promesa

-...y esa actitud tan pesimista de donde salio

-Haz estado mucho tiempo fuera, pero te diré que los mejores detectives y casi toda la guardia policial del mundo de los demonios busco al asesino, no hay nada, buscaron conspiraciones, arma homicida, testigos, huellas...de todo, ante la falta de evidencia cabe la posibilidad de un suicidio y ese fue el dictamen que le dieron, se considera como caso cerrado

-Me creerías, si te digo:Se quien es el asesino

-No podría creértelo, y si así fuera te pediría pruebas

-No tengo pruebas en este momento, tengo que conseguirlas

-Bueno entonces...¿Quien es el asesino?-Len se quedo callado por varios minutos, pagaron la cuenta, salieron del establecimiento y comenzaron a caminar por la carretera en completo silencio, Mikuo pudo observar que ya estaba amaneciendo-Len dime quien es, si no, puedes olvidarte de mi ayuda

-...¿Me ayudaras?-Lo miro esperanzado

-...¿Quien?-Mikuo ya no era ese chiquillo que ayudaría a su primo en los mas descabellados planes, Len lo comprobó y un poco disgustado decidió dar por primera vez en su vida explicaciones

-La duquesa Lily Kagamine-Mikuo dejo de caminar, Len paro un poco después y miro fijamente a su primo, no lo culpaba si no le creía, todos pensaban que la duquesa era un ángel, su apariencia y sus actitudes la ponían en esa rara claificación siendo ella un demonio de sangre y descendencia pura, nadie sospechaba que sus terribles hijos solo eran el reflejo de la retorcida personalidad que ella en verdad poseía, por que esa era la verdad ni toda la maldad junta de el y su hermana mayor se comparaban a la de su progenitora, todo el odio que los gemelos se sentían mutuamente fue obra de esa despiadada mujer, un plan muy elaborado y sin fallas para matar a la única mujer demonio que igualaba su poder y ahora que ella era el ser mas poderoso en la tierra, hasta el mismo tenia miedo de lo que podría llegar hacer su madre

* * *

><p>Yuki era una medio-sucubo bastante joven y se podría decir que inexperta pues no se dedicaba a sonsacarle esperma a los hombres humanos, pero daba igual su edad y apariencia ella en verdad era una demonio lujuriosa pero a diferencia de muchas sucubos ella era sádica y no le complacía las relaciones normales así que desafiando a su clan escapo de casa y encontró diversión en cazar a los suyos, al estar lejos de casa y no alimentarse de esperma como debería ser, ella nunca se desarrollo y conservo su cuerpo aniñado y sus facciones inocentes, con esta apariencia muchos demonios cometieron el error que cometía Kiyoteru en estos momentos<p>

Pero quien podía culpar a estos pedofilos demonios, apenas veían la sonrisa de Yuki caían en sus redes y cuando se descuidaban eran destrozados y devorados por este infernal ángel el cual tenia en su cuarto los huesos de todas sus victimas tanto humanos como demonios, aunque claro ese era un secreto

-Profesor, esta no es mi casa-La pequeña Yuki disfrutaba de estos juegos, vio la macabra sonrisa que le brindo el mayor, cargada de una lujuria que ella bien reconocía como ese enfermizo deseo de tenerla debajo llorando y gimiendo, actuó confundida y un poco temerosa mientras el adulto la jalaba con un poco de fuerza dentro de la casa, luego de varios minutos de un inútil forcejeo Kiyoteru triunfo ya tenia a la pequeña y adorable niña en su guarida sin importar cuanto gritara esta nadie la escucharía y sufriría el mismo destino que sus compañeros-_aunque como esa niña había logrado escapar_-sus ojos perdieron el tono gris y se encendieron en un rojo intenso al ver el terror en los ojos de Yuki, su lengua ahora larga y gruesa chorreaba en deseo de probar ese pequeño cuerpo, sus facciones ensombrecidas por la lujuria y sus garras listas para desgarrar la ropa de aquel cándido ser, ya no importaba los pormenores tenia una nueva presa en casa, pero sin previo aviso la pequeña detuvo su mano como si no fuera la gran cosa torciendo su muñeca con gran facilidad-¡dije que esta, NO ERA MI CASA!-El grito de la pequeña lo dejo desconcertado, un terror que nunca antes había sentido se apodero de el al ver los cuernos y alas de Yuki emergiendo, ¿cuando los roles se habían invertido?, el debería ser el cazador, no la presa

-¿Que eres?-La pequeña sonrió de un modo juguetón y soltó debiles carcajadas bastante siniestras

-Esta noche seré YO la que abusara de tu virginal agujerito-El despiadado cazador sintió miedo por primera vez, su pequeña presa se relamió los labios mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia-¿Que se siente estar en el papel de la victima?

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara<strong>


End file.
